


Little Brother

by thisisberkk



Series: The Haddock Family [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Married Couple, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, and it's really cute, baby nuffink is born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisberkk/pseuds/thisisberkk
Summary: She…she has a little brother. She’s a big sister now.AKA the birth of Nuffink Haddock
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Haddock Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705426
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! After the last fic with Zephyr, Hiccup, and Astrid, I had a lot of requests for a fic where Nuff is born! So...here it is, from Zephyr's perspective! 

Zephyr knew something was up.

She knew something was up the second when, while she was playing with her toys in her bedroom after lunchtime, her father, Hiccup, burst in the room without warning, announcing that she was going to be spending the rest of the day at Fishlegs and Ruffnut’s house.

He was normally at work at this time, out in the village doing his chiefly duties. He usually didn’t come home until dinner time, so it was a strange thing that he was even here. Plus, it was almost Snoggletog; it was less than two weeks before it, which is the busiest time for Hiccup, what with preparations all around the village for the holiday and for devastating winter, which would be coming shortly after.

So, he shouldn’t even be home, which was certainly strange. 

But the way he was acting was even _stranger._

He was frantic; more than usual, at least. He was tripping over his words, and his eyes were wide, and he wouldn’t stop doing the shoulder thing that mom always makes fun of him for doing.

And when she asked him why she was going to be staying over there, Hiccup almost…froze up. Instead of being all jittery, he turned as still as a stone, and worry took its place all over his face.

“Uh…uh…y-your little baby brother or sister?”

Zephyr turned her head to the side. “Yeah?” she asks.

“Um…yeah, uh…they’re…uh…coming…a little bit earlier than we expected?” he answers. He gives a nervous smile.

Zephyr turned her head to the side, confused. “Then why do you look scared, Daddy? Shouldn’t you be excited?”

Hiccup laughed apprehensively and rubbed the back of his neck. Zephyr could see his ears turn red. “I…I am, Zeph! I’m really excited! But…the baby is just…coming a lot earlier than we planned, and…yeah.” He shakes his head. “But everything’s going to be fine, Zeph. You’re just going to stay over at Fishlegs and Ruffnut’s house until your baby brother or sister comes.” He held out his hand for her to take.

Zephyr reaches up for Hiccup’s hand. “When?” she asks.

“Uh…we’re not sure. Maybe sometime tonight. You might be asleep when they come. We’re not sure. But…you’re just going to stay over at Fishlegs and Ruffnut’s house until then.” He squeezes her hand.

“Can I see Mommy before we leave?” She stands up on her feet. Astrid had been up in her and Hiccup’s bedroom all day. Zephyr only saw her a little bit, when she and Hiccup brought her breakfast that morning.

Normally Astrid would give her lessons before lunch, but Grandma Valka had come over to do it instead, which was not a normal occurrence, unless Astrid was needed in the village. But she wasn’t _in_ the village. She was in her room.

Hiccup anxiously shook his head. “Uh…Mommy is busy right now. But, you’ll get to see her later tonight when your baby brother or sister comes. I promise, Bud.”

“But-”

And without waiting for what Zephyr was going to say, Hiccup took her downstairs, got her bundled up in her winter gear and boots, and led her out of the house.

That was a few hours ago. Zephyr is still stuck at Fishlegs and Ruffnut’s house…with nothing to do. Her dad forgot to let her grab some of her toys to play with while she was over, so she’s left with almost nothing to do, save for the writing stick and paper Fishlegs dug out from his office for her to use. Which, she enjoys, but she just wished she also had her toys.

She couldn’t even go outside and play in the snow; Fishlegs and Ruffnut told her to stay inside and wait there. There wasn’t even too much snow that would normally make it unsafe to go outside and play! They were just being killjoys.

It was less than two weeks before Snoggletog, for Thor’s sake! All the other kids were outside building Snow Vikings and having snowball fights. But _no_ , Zephyr had to stay inside.

And normally Fishlegs and Ruffnut would play with her while she was here, too. But they wouldn’t even do that! They just talked quietly to themselves, or Fishlegs would anxiously pace back and forth while Ruffnut banged her head on the wall…for some reason.

Why was everyone so nervous? Why was no one excited that her baby sibling was on the way? Zephyr was excited! She was going to be a big sister! Everyone around the village for the past eight months would come up to Zephyr and talk to her about being a big sister and how exciting it was that she was going to have a baby brother or sister.

But now, everyone was suddenly so nervous! This was like an early Snoggletog present for Zephyr! It seemed like she was the only one who was excited about it, though.

Eventually, when it was nearing dinner time, there was a knock at the door. Fishlegs was quick to get up from his seat at the dining table, where Zephyr had been sat at nearly the whole afternoon. He rushed over to the door, opening it up to reveal Hiccup. Zephyr immediately sat up in her seat excitedly when she saw him, but she frowned when she looked at his face.

Her dad looked tired. Like, even more tired than he normally did when he came home from work on any normal day.

What had he been doing while Zephyr was over here? Was her baby sibling’s arrival really _that_ exhausting?

And where was Astrid? Was she still at home? Zephyr had been hoping that she would be there when Hiccup came to bring her back home. She wanted to see her mom so bad.

“How are they?” Fishlegs questions as Ruffnut basically runs down the stairs to hear whatever it is Hiccup has to say. She looked like she was shaking in her boots.

Hiccup lets out a long sigh and nods his head. “They’re both fine,” he tells them. He even smiles.

“Oh, thank Thor!” Fishlegs exclaims, his tense shoulders relaxing, and Ruffnut clasps her hands together. This is the first time she’s ever seen Ruffnut act normal… _ever_.

Hiccup breathes out deeply, and he runs a hand through his hair. “It was definitely rough, but they’re both okay, and they’re both resting right now.” He glances into the room. “Where’s-” His eyes land on Zephyr, who smiles eagerly and gets up from her seat and runs over to her dad.

Hiccup steps into the house and holds out his arms, and Zephyr rushes into them, allowing herself to be picked up by her dad. “Hey, Zeph!” he exclaims, pressing kisses to her cheek, his beard tickling her and making her laugh.

“What took you so long?” Zephyr asks him, gripping his shoulders.

Hiccup smiles and shakes his head. “We had to get your baby _brother_!”

“Oh, a boy!” Fishlegs squeals from behind Hiccup, a big grin on his face. Ruffnut smiles, too, and she hugs Fishlegs’s arm.

“Brother?” Zephyr asks, not sure if she heard him correctly.

Hiccup nods his head excitedly. “Yep, a baby brother, Zeph!” He kisses her cheek. “You’re officially a big sister!”

Zephyr’s mouth drops. “I have a baby brother?”

Hiccup laughs. “You do, Zeph! Do you wanna go meet him and see Mama?”

Zephyr beams. “Yes, yes, yes!” she exclaims.

Hiccup adjusts his hold on Zephyr and kisses her forehead. “Then, let’s go!” he replies. He turns back to Fishlegs and Ruffnut momentarily. “Thank you guys so much for watching Zephyr.”

“We’re happy to do it, Chief!” Fishlegs exclaims. “And whenever Astrid is ready for visitors, we’ll be over!”

Hiccup smiles. “Thank you,” he says again. Then, he turns and exits the Ingerman house, heading straight for home.

Well, _now_ Zephyr was nervous. She was excited, too, but now…now she feels what her dad, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut were feeling for most of the day.

Was her little brother going to like her? Was her mom okay? Was her brother okay? She was feeling a mix of emotions.

But, her dad said that they were fine, so she should believe that. She just…was still nervous. She was a _big sister_ now. Her mom and dad had told her that it was a big responsibility. And now, after months of waiting, she was finally going to meet her younger sibling…her little _brother_.

They made their way back to the house quickly. When they entered, Grandma Valka was in the kitchen preparing tea. When she heard them come in, she turned and smiled widely at the two of them, she and came over to speak to them.

“Astrid isn’t asleep yet,” she tells Hiccup, the volume of her voice quite low. She places a hand on his arm. “She should be getting some sleep soon, though. It would be best for her. She needs her rest.” She turns and smiles at Zephyr. “Are you excited to meet your little brother, Zephyr?”

Zephyr nods her head and smiles at her grandma. “Yes!” she exclaims.

Valka smiles at her, and she tugs on one of Zephyr’s braids. “Well, I know your mama wants to see you, so you’d better get up there, yeah?”

Hiccup kisses his mother’s cheek before heading to the stairs, taking them two at a time. When they get to the second floor, and before they enter Hiccup and Astrid’s bedroom, Hiccup turns to his daughter.

“We’re going to be very quiet, okay, Zeph?” Hiccup says, his voice hushed. “Your baby brother might be sleeping, and he needs a lot of rest.”

Zephyr nods her head obediently. Hiccup grins at her before going to the door to the master bedroom, which was partially opened. Hiccup peers in through the crack, and then steps aside, opens the door, and brings the two of them inside.

Zephyr sees her mother seated on the bed, her long hair messy and out of its usual braids. She was in one of Hiccup’s tunics, and she was leaned against the headboard. She looks exhausted, but she has a smile on her face as she glances up at her husband and daughter.

And in her arms…is a bundle of blankets?

“Hi, Zeph,” Astrid says as Hiccup and Zephyr come into the room. Her voice is hushed, and it sounds like her throat is sore. But she is smiling, which comforts Zephyr. “Come over here, honey.”

Zephyr looks at her dad. Hiccup kisses her forehead and then walks over to the bed, and he takes a seat beside Astrid, placing Zephyr on his lap. Astrid holds out her arms, and Zephyr leans over to look.

Inside the blankets is a very small baby.

A very small, pink baby with his eyes closed and little tufts of blonde hair. His arms were curled up against Astrid, and he did look like he was fast asleep.

He was so… _small_. A _lot_ smaller than some of the babies Zephyr has seen around New Berk, like when she goes with her dad when he has to perform naming ceremonies and things like that. She was there at Snotlout and Minden’s baby’s naming ceremony, and their baby was small, but nowhere near as small as Zephyr’s little brother.

She…she has a little brother. She’s a big sister now.

Zephyr looks up at Astrid, who nods. Zephyr looks back down at her brother, peering even closer at him, leaning over Astrid’s arms. She watches as the baby lets out a small yawn, and then he curls up closer to the blankets.

“He’s my brother?” Zephyr asks softly.

“He’s your brother, Zeph,” Astrid says, smiling down at her.

Zephyr blinks. “He’s so tiny.”

Hiccup laughs softly and kisses her hair. “He’ll get bigger over time, Zeph. He was only born an hour ago,” he tells her.

“What’s his name?”

Astrid and Hiccup look at each other, smile, and then turn back to Zephyr. “Nuffink Finn Haddock,” Hiccup tells her. “But you can just call him Nuffink.”

“Nuffink,” Zephyr says, testing the name out. It was weird, but…she kind of liked it. She looks back down at the baby, who was still fast asleep in Astrid’s arms. “Hi, Nuffink!”

Astrid grins and kisses Zephyr’s head. “Do you like him?” she asks.

Zephyr nods her head. “I love him, Mommy.”

Hiccup and Astrid look at each other again, smiling. “Well, he’s here to stay,” Hiccup tells her. “Are you happy to be a big sister?”

Zephyr nods her head again.

Astrid brings Nuffink even closer to Zephyr. “You want to give him a kiss?”

Zephyr leans down and kisses Nuffink’s forehead.

“And tell him you love him?”

“I love you, Nuffink,” Zephyr tells the baby. She looks back up at Astrid. “I’m a big sister, Mommy!”

Astrid laughs and kisses Zephyr’s forehead. “You are, sweetie! And you’re going to be the best big sister in the whole world.”

Zephyr can’t help but smile at that.

She was definitely excited for this new member in their family.

Her little brother, Nuffink.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I based the last little bit on an Instagram post from Dan Reynolds, when his and his wife's son was born, and one of their little girls was in his lap talking to the baby. It was really cute. I don't think I'm allowed to post links on here, otherwise I would give a link, but it's on his Instagram somewhere!
> 
> I think it's kind of an accepted thing in the fandom that Nuff was born in winter, and I always pictured him as being an early Snoggletog present for the Haddock family...and an early surprise in general, with being born around a month early. And I think it's technically canon that Zephyr was, like, 2 when Nuff was born, but I always picture her as being 3 years older than Nuff, so...I know that's not technically canon, but neither is Homecoming, to be honest. I mean, there was discrepancy over how old the kids were, with the script saying she's 5, but then the director of Homecoming said she was 8...I don't even know anymore lol 
> 
> I try to be as canon as possible, but with the kids...I think it's just up in the air with how old they are. No one really knows lol
> 
> Okay, enough ranting from me!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, and if you have any more ideas for fics, please let me know! I'm about 2 weeks ahead of all my college course assignments, so I have plenty of time on my hands lol
> 
> And I have about 10 fics written that I need to edit, so expect a lot more from me!!


End file.
